Total Drama FNAF
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama FNAF where you decide who gets eliminated and 30 animatronics fight for 1 million dollors or will they live to get it
1. Trailer

**I don't own total drama or fnaf**

 **LINEBRKEJ**

A man comes up to the screen saying "Hi im Ninja and welcome to the game show were you reviewers play a major part in the show."

"YOU get to decide the teams and who gets booted off so use the power you get wisley cause here is the teams."

 **Freddy**

 **Bonnie**

 **Chica**

 **Foxy**

 **Golden freddy**

 **Springtrap**

 **Toy freddy**

 **Toy bonnie**

 **Toy chica**

 **Mangle**

 **Marionette**

 **Ballon Boy**

 **JJ**

 **Withered freddy**

 **Withered bonnie**

 **Withered chica**

 **Withered foxy**

 **Shadow bonnie**

 **Shadow freddy**

 **Phantom freddy**

 **Phantom chica**

 **Phantom foxy**

 **Phantom mangle**

 **Phantom BB**

 **Phantom Marionette**

 **Nightmare freddy**

 **Nightmare bonnie**

 **Nightmare chica**

 **Nightmare foxy**

 **Nightmare fredbear**

 **Nightmare**

 **Plushtrap**

 **Fredbear**

 **Springbonnie**

"AND thats all so decide the teams in the reviews."


	2. The toys

**So, hi, its been a while.**

 **the reason I decided to do this like this is because the original chapter would have taken to long. So i divided into small parts. One for each Small group. Toy, Orginal, phantom, withered and nightmare.**

 **This chapter is Toy. Meaning BB, Marrionette, The shadows. JJ. Toy freddy, bonnie and chica and Mangle.**

 **Limebroke**

The toys had no idea what was going on when they were flung out of the plane. The host had each group seperated, and was going to use unique strategys for each of them. The toys, were flung out of a plane, and each used there own strategy to get down.

Toy bonnie used his guitair as a surfboard Going from one tree to the other before hitting the ground and muttering. "First."

Toy chica aimed at a branch and grabbed it and spun around. Hitting the ground with force that shook the ground a bit.

Toy freddy, just decicded to go through several trees before stoping

Mangle wrapped herself around a tree before going down said tree and landing without a scratch.

BB and JJ. Just, used there hats to slowly float down.

THe marrionette slashed through the trees it went through. Before landing on the ground.

The shadows just. Floated down.

The nine of them saw the finish line for them.

Toy Bonnie whacked Toy Chica in the face before running to the finish line. Toy Chica getting close behind him.

Toy freddy walked to the finish line about to touch it. When Mangle jumped over his head and went through it just before he did.

There wasn't much to say about the other five. So it went in this order.

Marrionette, BB. Shadow Freddy, and JJ and Shadow bonnie were litterly tied up in eachother so they tied for last.

Ninja looked at the nine of them. Exausted, and said "This, was only a test to see who was on what team. Toy bonnie, Mangle, BB, JJ, Shadow bonnie you go the the right. Marronette, Toy chica, Toy freddy and Shadow freddy. Go to the left. We will wait for the others.

 **Linebreak**

 **This was for you Fanfic**


	3. The Withered

**Now the withered**

 **Linebreak**

While the Toys were thrown out of a plane, the Withered were launched from a cannon aimed at the forest.

Withered freddy did a barrel roll and got up

Withered bonnie grabbed a tree before falling down muttering "Nailed it.."

Withered chica ate a lot of dirt and got up very dirty. Shrugging it off and walking forward.

Withered foxy slashed trees in half before he stabbed the ground and got up.

Withered Chica had a limp from the fall. Withered Freddy helped her up and said "Here Chica, I got you" Withered freddy, was arguably, the nicest Freddy.

Withered bonnie walked forward and started running when the trees starting falling on him from Withered foxy. Withered bonnie saw the finish line. walked toward it. But fell over when Withered Chica ran over him in fear of the trees. He tried to get up again. But Withered Foxy jumped on his head and went to the finish line followed by Withered Freddy crushing his only hand. Making Withered bonnie go last.

Ninja smirked and said "Withered Chica and Freddy go to the left. Withered Bonnie and Foxy go to the right.

 **Linebreak**

 **And there was the Withered**


	4. The Phantoms

**Now for the Phantoms**

 **Linebreak**

The Phantoms, were thrown out of a submarine, and they were put in pairs. Phantom Mangle and Freddy, Phantom BB and Marrionette and Phantom Chica and Foxy.

Phantom freddy had kept P-Mangle above water due to her circuts being exposed. Dispite only drowning possibly 3 times. the two of them got to land. and when they stepped on land. They fell down a hole.

Phantom Foxy and Chica put there half arms around eachother and both used there good hand to swim to the ground.

Phantom BB and marrionette were drowning. But moving slowly. BB was a idiot, and Marrionette was lazy.

Phantom Foxy and Chica were first, and were giving some motor oil to drink while they waited for the others

Meanwhile, down in the hole. Phantom Mangle and Freddy looked around. All they saw were syringes. With colored oil, or blood in it. Each had a name on it _._

 _Toy Bonnie_

 _Withered chica_

 _Nightmare foxy_

 _Phantom Freddy_

 _Phantom Mangle_

The two of them were counfused, and they decided to grab the syringies with there names on them, Phantom Freddy said "Should we. inject them into us?" Phantom Mangle shruging and the two stabbed themself with the syrgines both giving sudden jumps of ow. When nothing happened. They shrugged and got out of the hole. Getting second place.

a couple hours later Phantom BB and Marrionette got to shore. Ninja told Phantom freddy and mangle to go right and the others to go right.


	5. Help

**Yeah I need help.**

 **Here is what i need YOU to do.**

 **send in suggestions. challenge idea. and don't forget about voting for elimination.**

 **So i need you to help. :)**


	6. Nightmare

**Total Drama FNaf, this is the last chapter before the teams are announced. Then YOU vote for who gets voted off.**

 **Linebreak**

The nightmare group wait in a underground room. In their is Plushtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica Nightmare foxy and Nightmare Fredbear.

They each are standing infront of a door. Ready for them to open for the race to the surface to happen.

The doors open, and they run

Nightmare bonnie is muttering to himself "Why did I sign up for this?" When he finds nothing but dead ends, Before he bumps into Nightmare himself as Nightmare Bonnie squeals at the sight, Nightmare is always a terrifiying being to everyone.

Nightmare just said "Follow me" In that scary monotone voice as he walked in a diffrent direction. And due to the fact that hes scared, he goes and follows Nightmare.

Plushtrap is bouncing around, on top of Nightmare foxys head, because why not. Also Nightmare foxy is just bored of this idiot not stopping its stupidity.

Nightmare freddys walking around looking curiously. He is always the curious one, yet a bit shy. He peaks around, not sure where to go. He walks throught a cave, and ends up. outside,

The host says to Nightmare Freddy "Your first, go to the left" With Nightmare freddy smiling as he walks away

A while pasts, and Nightmare foxy and Plushtrap come, Plushtrap going to the right and Nightmare Foxy to left.

Nightmare bonnie is thrown out as it nearly collapes and is told to go to the right as Nightmare comes out and goes to the left calling N Bonnie "Idiototic coward with no spine"

The cave collapes as Nightmare Chica runs out carrying Nightmare Fredbear, who is lazy and falls unconiuse.

Nightmare Chica goes to the right as Nightmare Fredbear, the last one. is dragged to the left.

 **Next chapter is challenge, and you vote**


End file.
